The present invention relates to continuous recording system and method for storing an analog video signal inputted from a video camera to a video server while encoding the analog video signal to digital video data of MPEG2 or the like in a real-time manner and also relates to a recording medium in which a continuous recording program has been recorded and which can be read by a computer. More particularly, the invention relates to continuous recording system and method for continuously storing digital video data into a video server for a long time and also relates to a recording medium in which a continuous recording program has been recorded and which can be read by a computer.
Hitherto, in a system for unmanned-monitoring abnormality of a structure such as a debris barrier or the like which prevents a natural disaster, an object to be monitored is photographed by installing a video camera, and a video signal from the video camera is recorded on, for example, a video tape of a VTR apparatus. When abnormality such as a dam collapse occurs, the recorded video tape is reproduced and a state and causes of the abnormality are analyzed from the recorded monitor video image. A continuous recording system for recording a video image photographed by the video camera to a video tape is required to continuously record video images for a long time such as one month, one year, or the like and has to continuously record video images for a long time without dropping out any video image.
In the conventional continuous recording system for recording video images photographed by a video camera to a video tape, however, since the recording operation cannot be performed temporarily when the video tape is replaced, it is difficult to continuously record video images without dropping out any video image. In a case such that abnormality occurs during a tape replacement, consequently, there is a problem that a precious video image is lost. Since a recording time per video tape is limited, the number of recorded video tapes naturally increases. When abnormality occurs, since the relevant video image is searched while reproducing the video tape, enormous trouble and time are needed.